


I’m Here

by Stoll_mydam_heart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nico has a nightmare, Solangelo Babies, Will is here for comfort, i still don’t know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoll_mydam_heart/pseuds/Stoll_mydam_heart
Summary: Years later, nightmares of Tartarus still plague Nico’s mind but no matter what, Will is there for him.Always.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little solangelo oneshot i wrote a while ago but I really liked it so now it’s here

Will sighed contentedly, Nico’s face buried into his neck, his arms wrapped around the boy's waist. Nico had fallen asleep a while ago but Will couldn’t seem to sleep. Normally as soon as the sun was down, drowsiness would settle over him like a blanket after a few hours, then he was out like a light. Something about tonight just wouldn’t let him sleep.

Next to him, Nico shifted muttering a few words in Italian. Will was rarely awake at night, but he’d only ever heard Nico talk in his sleep, especially in Italian, when a nightmare was about to happen. Nico continued to grow more restless, shifting around, his murmurs turning into pleas. Will sat up and shook his shoulder.

“Neeks, Angel, hey wake up.” Nico’s movement became more jerky. He tossed and turned, crying out, every shout making Will’s chest feel like it was imploding from sheer pressure. He grabbed Nico’s shoulders shaking him, pleading for him to wake up.

“NICO! Nico please, please get come on, wake up, you’re safe!” His eyes flew open, and his hands grasped frantically until they found Will. He hadn’t realized he was glowing until he saw his faint silhouette in Nico’s dark brown eyes.

Oh, his eyes.

He didn’t know it was possible but his chest tightened even more. The edges of them were jagged and glassy, he looked on the verge of tears and they were filled with hopelessness.

“Will,” he choked out. His frame was shaking and he held onto Will’s hands like a lifeline. A tear trailed down his face and Will gently cupped his face, brushing it away, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Hey, I’m here, you’re safe,” Will whispered, rubbing circles on his back.

“I-I’m s-sorry,” Nico whispered, his face buried into Will’s chest.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” They stayed, holding the other tight, Nico afraid if he let go, Will would leave. Will stayed, rubbing his back, murmuring reassurances, laying small kisses on the top of his head. Nico made no attempt to talk, the only sound, his stifled sobs.

Will knew that later, Nico would tell him. After years and years, Nico had finally started to open up about Tartarus and the nightmares that accompanied it. He was horrified to learn that he’d been dealing with all of this alone, constantly reminding him that there were so many people there for him. 

It was hard for Nico to accept outside help. After Bianca, he’d had a hard time trusting people and then after Tartarus… he’d shut himself away completely. To Nico, accepting outside help was admitting there was a problem, and he so desperately wanted to believe nothing was wrong, that he could deal with it on his own.

The reality was that he couldn’t. He’d been putting too much pressure on himself and was breaking. Will slowly wore Nico down until one day, Nico finally decided to open up. It was just a little but it meant the world to Will and that’s how they went.

Little by little, Nico would tell Will, starting with some of the newer things weighing on his mind, working their way to the older stuff and his nightmares. The nightmares had been one of the hardest things for Will to hear about. Not because hearing about it bothered him, but that Nico had to live with them and there was nothing he could do except be there for him. Even though Nico reassured him that just being there was enough, Will wished he could just take them away.

“N-no, I didn’t-I didn’t mean to bother you. You don’t have to-” Will cut him off.

“Hey, I‘m with you, okay? Always.” Nico didn’t answer, staying still for a moment. Then he nodded. It was small, but it meant that he believed Will, and that was all he needed. After a while, Nico finally pulled away, staring into the blonde’s eyes gratefully.

“Thank you.”

“Always.” He laced his hand through Nico’s with a gentle squeeze and quirked an eyebrow, asking a silent,  _ do you want to talk about it? _

Nico’s eyes dropped away from Will’s. “Tomorrow.” A silent promise that he was still willing to share. Will nodded, pulling Nico back in and lying down.

“Go back to sleep, Angel. I’ll be right here.” Nico’s response was to bury his face back into Will’s chest. His breathing eventually slowed into even little puffs of air, the only noise in the quiet room.

Will kissed Nico’s forehead. “I’ll always be here for you.” As Will’s eyes found their own weight, drooping until he couldn’t force them to stay open any longer, he thought he heard the faintest murmur escape from the Italian boy.

“I hope so.”


End file.
